omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos (Chrono Clock)
|-|Cro= |-|Chronos= Character Synopsis Cronos 'is the self-proclaimed Goddess of Time, who lives inside Rei's watch. Only he can see and talk to her, and he can't touch her either. Thus, Rei often thinks Cro to be a ghost appearing before him. Cro and Rei, her current owner, form a dynamic comedic duo, with Cro being the tsukkomi. One thing both of them can't understand is what exactly is the purpose of Cro's existence, and why she lives in Rei's watch. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Chrono Clock '''Name: '''Cro, Chronos '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Immemorial (Has no beginning or end, just is a point in time) '''Classification: '''Goddess of Time '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure (If desired, she can remove beings who mess with the laws of time from existence), Acausality (Type 2 & 4, Chronos is a singularity in Time who is present across all the entire Space-Time Continuum), Space-Time Manipulation (Manages the flow of all Space-Time Continuums, of which she is also one with), Non-Corporeal (Is described as a ghost and is later confirmed to have no true form. Instead existing on a higher plane), Reality Warping (Can change the fabric of reality with nothing more than a thought), Fusionism (Her aspect, Cro, is capanle of merging multiple timelines together), Time Paradox Immunity, Perception Manipulation (Decides who ultimately can perceive her existence), Large Size (Type 9, is so big, her existence cannot be contained within The Multiverse),Time Travel, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 9, her real body resides within a higher plane of reality, unbound by linear time), Omnipresence, Omniscience 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered so great of an existence,her true body cannot be contained within the multiverse, which see views as ant-sized . Her main functions is the govern the course of Space and Time , which extends across an infinite number of potential timelines. Superior to her aspect, Cro, who can merge atleast 3 seperate timelines together) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Proclaimed that she exists everywhere at the same time. Exists beyond the idea of linear time and indefinitely resides in an plane where time is stopped forever ) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Watches over the course of Space-Time extending across an infinity of potential timelines. Uncountably superior to her aspect, who can merge 3 seperate timelines together) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the multiverse as nothing more than ant-sized, with her true body being so great it cannot be contained within the Infinite Multiverse) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: '''Omniscience (Can know any information about anything she wants regardless of where that information exist in time or space) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes Extra Info: '''It's revealed that Cro and Chronos are one in the same being, just one is an aspect for the latter. In fact, when asked about this, Cro explictly states that all aspects of Chronos have the shown knowledge, experiences and are just simply small aspects of the true entity itself. For this reason, Cro is part of Chrono's profile Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Gods Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Loli Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2